villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tarakudo
Tarakudo is the main antagonist of the fourth season of Jackie Chan Adventures. He is a malevolent oni, an ogre-like demon of Japanese mythology, who seeks to rule over the world with his nine generals. He was voiced by the late , who also played Shan Yu in Disney's Mulan, Big Boss in 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky's Rio 2, and Deathstroke in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. History Tarakudo is an ancient demon, who once engulfed the world in complete darkness along with his nine generals, each controlled a different tribe of Shadowkhan. His reign of terror ended when his generals were trapped within the Oni Masks, which were then scattered throughout the world. Tarakudo had a mask for himself, but he stole it before being imprisoned and hid it in the Shadow Domain, where he went to a deep slumber. Centuries later, Shendu finds one of the masks, and places a sorcery on it to be capable of summoning Shadowkhan without having to wear the mask. Later on, Daolon Wong would do the same thing. After Daolon Wong loses his powers and is arrested, along with the Enforcers and Hak Foo, he attempts to summon Shadowkhan with improvised ingredients, but ends awakening Tarakudo instead, who then takes the Enforcers and Hak Foo out of jail to help him locate the masks. They first go after the ruined temple of Shendu, but they are followed by Jackie, Jade, Uncle, and Tohru, who recognizes Tarakudo as an Oni, a Japanese demon whom he heard stories during his childhood. Tarakudo retrieves the mask and Chow ends up wearing it. Tohru reads a tablet while Jackie fights the Shadowkhan summoned by Chow and Tarakudo teleports Hak Foo and the other Enforcers somewhere else. By using a special enchantment, Jackie removes the mask from Chow, who is then teleported by Tarakudo. Unlike other villains, Tarakudo wasn't very concerned about this defeat, which the Enforcers noticed right away. Tohru tells about the history of Tarakudo and the masks, so they start a new journey to find the masks before Tarakudo does. They eventually find the Hanafuda Cards, magical cards that help them locate the masks and tells the ingredients to remove each mask. They manage to secure each of the masks, but not without having to fight Tarakudo for each one. When Jackie and Jade find the last mask, Jade notices it strange that neither Tarakudo nor his henchmen are after it. When all masks are put together in the vault of Sector 13, they all shatter, releasing the Oni Generals who escape the place and each one spread in a direction, in order to engulf the world in darkness. Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Tohru, along with El Toro and Viper, decide to fight the generals, only to end up imprisoned by Tarakudo and Ikazuki, his right-hand. Suddenly, the Hanafuda Cards react to the last mask, which was the mask of Tarakudo, that was in the Shadow Domain. They remember how Jade once used a tattoo of Tarakudo and was able to summon Shadowkan, so Uncle makes a tattoo on Tohru for him to travel to the Shadow Domain and retrieve the mask. Tohru mangages to get the mask, but then goes insane due the tattoo's corruption. Tarakudo notices the confusion and attempts to kill them, so Uncle starts to make a potion in order for Tarakudo to be able to wear the mask. The team knock Ikazuki out and keep Tarakudo busy while Uncle finishes the potion, which turns Tarakudo into an humanoid form. Tarakudo fights them all hand-to-hand and overpowers them. As he tries to take the mask from Jackie, he notices that Jackie is not holding it before Jade jumps from his back and places the mask on his face, forcing Tarakudo, his generals and all Shadowkan to be sucked into it, forever trapped inside the mask. Gallery Oni Mask 1.png General 2 Mask.png General 3 Mask.png Oni Mask 4.png Ikazuki.jpg|Ikazuki Oni mask.jpg Oni Mask 7.jpg General 8 Mask.png General 9 Mask.png Mark of Tarakudo 1.jpg|The Mark of Tarakudo on Jade's ankle Demon Archive.png|The Demon Archive of Tarakudo Tarakudo's mask.jpg|Tarakudo's mask Navigation Category:Demon Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Warlords Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychics Category:Imprisoned Category:Humanoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Elderly Category:Sophisticated Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Immortals Category:Ninjas Category:Affably Evil Category:Youkai Category:Fighters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Monarchs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Supremacists Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Honorable